A parked vehicle can be locked to prevent an unauthorized removal of an asset located in the parked vehicle. Examples of such an asset include, but are not limited to, a personal asset (e.g., money, a wallet, a purse, a compact disc, clothing, a piece of jewelry, a book, etc.) and a vehicle asset (e.g., a compact disc player, a seat, a steering wheel, etc.). Additionally, an asset can be securely mounted onto a parked vehicle in hope of preventing an unauthorized dismount of the asset from the parked vehicle (e.g., a bicycle, luggage, etc.).
While locking the parked vehicle and securely mounting an asset to a vehicle are helpful steps in preventing an unauthorized removal/dismount of an asset, there exists a need for creating an inventory system for logging in and out assets to thereby facilitate a monitoring of the assets whereby a notification can be provided for any unauthorized removal/dismount of the asset from the vehicle. The present invention addresses this need and advances the state of the art for monitoring assets located in or mounted upon a vehicle.